<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Sex Tape, but Close Enough by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074210">Not a Sex Tape, but Close Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK'>Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistakes, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Rimming, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Sex Tapes, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When sharing intimacies in your father's office, you and your partner might want to make very sure the cameras are not on, because if you don't your father might see what you did and things could get awkward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a Sex Tape, but Close Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my Kinkalot 2020 entry for challenge #2 - mistakes</p><p><b>Disclaimer</b>: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur slowly turned towards Merlin, smiled ever so slightly (it was completely facetious, for the record—Arthur was not one bit happy at the moment), and begged with his eyes for an explanation that would make sense, but he already knew nothing Merlin could say would help.</p><p>“I-I thought IT disconnected the camera. Last I remember, George said it was acting up and they couldn’t figure out what was wrong so he disconnected it until someone could come service it,” Merlin said, his face still a pale shade of white, having lost all colour when he walked into the office earlier and saw the computer monitor. </p><p>“Yes, so you already said, when we did, erm, that,” Arthur said pointedly as he motioned towards the screen that covered far too much of the east wall of his father’s study. His face must have been a dark shade of red. “Perhaps it was not connected properly, but obviously it was not disconnected completely, was it?”</p><p>Merlin shook his head but said nothing. </p><p>Arthur’s gaze flitted between the screen, Merlin, and his father. How in the hell was he ever going to live this one down? Thank the gods no one else had seen the sex tape. Many people might gloat gleefully at having found such fodder and put the juicy evidence out there for public consumption as soon as possible, but Uther Pendragon would most definitely not want his son and his lover’s sex tape to see the light of day. “I don’t know what to say, Father. I take full responsibility and can assure you this will never happen again.”</p><p>“I know it won’t, Arthur, because as of today, Merlin no longer works here,” Uther said calmly, as if he were speaking to cook about what he wanted for dinner. He then glared at Merlin. “My son will not escape punishment, but as he is my son and heir, I cannot very well fire him. Mr Emrys, I expect you out of here by noon, and if I ever see you on the premises again whilst I am in charge, you will regret it.” And with that said, the Pendragon patriarch stood and left the room, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>“Damn it, Merlin. What the fuck were you thinking?” Arthur asked, completely lost. The thought of not seeing Merlin at work each day was unbearable. “Oh no, wait, you weren’t thinking, were you? Gods, how could you have been so stupid?”</p><p>Merlin slowly shook his head and shrugged, but he did look like he was about to cry, so at least Arthur knew Merlin was aware how bad this was. </p><p>Arthur turned his head towards the monitor and watched as <i>sex tape Arthur</i> arched his back as <i>sex tape Merlin’s</i> talented tongue entered him. If Arthur remembered correctly, when he had come all over Merlin’s face, Merlin had licked his lips then proceeded to flip Arthur over and fuck him harder than he ever had before, and later, when the two were recovering, Merlin had said that had been the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.</p><p>It was just a shame that such a wonderful memory was now tainted. Arthur returned his focus to Merlin, who was looking at the floor. “You need to go pack your things. Father knows he can’t keep us apart, but if you try him he’ll make good on his previous threat of moving me to the Toronto branch, and then where will that leave us?”</p><p>Merlin lifted his head, red-rimmed eyes impossible to miss. “I really fucked up. Sorry,” he said as he slowly stood and walked to the door. “Are we still on for this evening?” He reached for the door. “I was planning to make your favourite.” He opened the door and walked into the corridor, but held on to the handle, his head hung, staring at the floor.</p><p>“You know we are, Merlin. My father fired you and I am angry with you, but if you think for one second that I am sending you out of my life, then you don’t know me. Damn it, Merlin, I love you.” Arthur wished Merlin would look at him, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. “Go home, take a shower, and turn on some music and let yourself get lost in it. I’ll be there at six.”</p><p>Merlin nodded, sniffed, and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Arthur grabbed his mug of coffee Merlin had brought him that morning and threw it across the room towards the monitor. Fortunately it missed. Arthur hardly needed another reason for his father to be more cross with him.</p><p>After a fairly unproductive afternoon, Arthur left Pendragon Industries, stopped by a corner market to buy a bouquet of flowers (Merlin’s favourites), and drove to Merlin’s flat, which was just as much Arthur’s.</p><p>He walked into the flat and grinned when he smelled his favourite food and heard the familiar dulcet tones of Adele belting out her heartache. He went into the kitchen, found a vase, and put the flowers in, admiring how they lit up the room. He then made his way to the bedroom, where he found Merlin curled up, facing the wall opposite. He toed off his shoes, climbed onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around Merlin. “It’s going to be okay.”</p><p>Merlin turned around and didn’t say a word as he lowered his hands and undid Arthur’s belt and zip. He pulled out Arthur’s cock and began caressing it. He looked up at Arthur and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What do you think?” was Arthur’s soft reply as he reached out and ran a hand down the side of Merlin’s face before lifting off the bed and removing his trousers and pants. “Just promise me from now on we’ll check for working cameras.”</p><p>Merlin took his time examining the familiar cock in his hands. “Promise,” he said as he looked up at Arthur. “Beautiful.”</p><p>He kissed the tip before swallowing Arthur in one go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>